The Prince of Two different Kingdom’s
by Sapphire Raine
Summary: Harry's left soon after the death of his Godfather, presumed dead, he returned to change the lives of many. Revealing age old secrets and restoring Hogwarts to the way it once was, how the founders visioned the school. his Family joine him on his Journey
1. Default Chapter

** **

Changes made: Saturday 29th JUly 2006

Hay everyone i have desided to make some changes and go though my stories, so i will be editing these chapters and adding new ones, i found all my old stories so i remember where this is going and i have the next couple of chapters typed up so i will try and post them regually.

Love SapphireRaine

* * *

**The Prince of Two different Kingdom's**

**

Chapter One

**

The doors to the great hall opened and in entered a young man barely in his 20's holding the hands of a small girl and boy, following behind them, were 4 others. They all looked as if there where about to hit there first year of Hogwarts.

The hall went deadly silent, all that could be heard was the sound of the group walking, there stopped at the middle of the hall and Albus Dubbledore stood

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" He asked.  
The stranger looked from the man to around there Great Hall his eyes fell on one student and a smile spread across his face. He knelt down and took of the younger children's outer clocks, it was then that the hall got there first look at the stranger and his group. The older man stood tall, shoulder length black hair hung over his face. Green eyes shone thought his deep tan. The younger children stood different. The girl had long curly black hair with pure white streaks running thought it, she had a pale skin, and she wore a deep green dress which went to her ankles and she wore painted black shoes (much like the ones muggle little girls wore). The boy was almost different in complexion to the girl he had tanned skin much like the older man and had pure white hair with black streaks running though it. He wore black trousers and a red shirt, with black shoes. The rest of the group still did not reveal themselves. The older man stood and faced to headmaster again

"Headmaster, I am here to offer a hand of alliance to your cause against Voldemont"  
The man stated to the headmaster "I have also be asked by an old friend to asked to the education of the four teenagers who stand behind me, the request is from an old friend of your Headmaster, by the name of Alexia Water-River" The man waited for the headmaster to recognise the name. The headmaster nodded  
"Sir he is now the king of the Elvin community, it is his that the quads be taught the magic of their mother and their father."  
" I will allow this as I received a message that you would be arriving, I even recognised the owl that was used" The man smiled  
"So he used her sir" the old man nodded  
"I will allow the sorting, Professor bring out the sorting Hat again please" one of the teachers stood and many of the halls students where whispering amongst themselves. The hat and stool where placed in from of the young man.

The hall went silent ……. And the hat spoke  
"Why have I been called for before the next sorting?"  
"You have been called to sort four more students who are joining Hogwart's" spoke the man to the hat  
"Stand in front allow me to see who speaks of this request" the hat demanded, with that the man let go the children's hands and moved in front of the hat. Dipping into a low bow he spoke  
"Dear Sorting Hat Elvin children wish to join Hogwarts, a sorting is need."  
"There have been no children of other magic beings in many years that have followed the traditions the founders set many many years ago. Magical creature have been sorted but many know not what they are until it is too last or they are ashamed, but you, you know of this rule. How?"  
"I had a good teacher, I know to late my heritage as did my mother who you sorted, but the children know and they wish for the education of there mother and father."  
"You know how this happens. You must proclaim your heritage and state your full name, Crowned Price, and in turn then state the children parents true names and then there full names." The man nodded  
"I know what must been done do you agree to sort the children?"  
"I agree, but do I get the choice, they can not call my judgement the way you managed to 7 years ago, Crowned Price" the man smiled  
"No call it how you wish none will interfere" the hat bowed the tip of its hat and the Crowned princes bowed in return.. Turning back to the quad and the toddlers  
"Dragon, Lily go sit with Professor Lupin and Professor Snape" the hall gasped at the name of the second teacher, the teacher himself looked at the name in horror.  
The children walked with the man he lifted them onto the teacher platform and they walked to the two teachers. The girl stood next to Snape  
"If you would place her on your lap please, she won't bite" said the prince. Snape picked up the child, who then twisted on his lap, with a smile on her face she looked at the hall, The headmaster just started but the ever present twinkle of his eye was still there  
"Now should we start the sorting" he turned to the other four in the group and smile, they nodded. He turned to the hat and nodded  
"LET'S BEGIN" called the sorting hat  
"I, son of Princess Lily Emerald Evens and James Orion Potter, I am the Crowned Prince of the Elvin community Harry Alexia Albus Evens- Potter. Guardian of the children called before you.  
"The children of Prince Richard Matthew Evens, twin of my mother and children of Amber Ebony Potter. twin of my Father.

* * *

So ive made a couple of changes of where i noticed my mistakes and im hopeing that someone will offer to become my beta? 

Next chapter up later this week.

By the way DISCLAIMER: I do not own this Harry Potter only the this plot and the new charaters.

Until later

Love Sapphire Raine


	2. Who, What, Where and How!

Enjoy i know it took so long to get here but here it is i hope you like.

* * *

**The Prince of Two Kingdoms**

**Chapter Two**

Harry stood and faced the four behind him, he bowed, and lifting the Sorting hat from the stool he took a step to the left allowing passage to the hat.

"_First Born Princess Throne Amber Potter Evens_" one of the four stepped forward and took their hood off the cloak off, she curtsied at Harry and then sat on the stool, Harry placed the Hat on the girl head and waited. Moments passed before a house was picked

"_Slytherin_" cried the hat, a collective gasp was heard in the Great Hall. Harry lifted off the hat and Throne hopped down off the stool and stood back with her siblings, her cloak now wore the Slytherin crest on it.

"_Second Born Prince Sirius Remus Potter Evens_" Harry looked at the professor holding the little boy and smiled. again one of the four stepped forward and took their hood off the cloak off, he bowed to Harry and then sat on the stool, Harry placed the Hat on the boys head and waited. Moments passed before a house was picked

"_Gryffindor_" cried the hat, again a collective gasp passed thought out the Great Hall, this was almost never heard of, siblings going into such polar house. Harry took off the hat again and Sirius stepped down off the stool and stood back with his siblings, his cloak now wore the Gryffindor crest on it.

"_Third born Princess Rose Ebony Potter Evens_" again one of the four stepped forward and took her hood off of her cloak off, she curtsied to Harry and then sat on the stool, Harry placed the Hat on the girls head and waited. Seconds passed and a house was picked

"_Hufflepuff_" cried the hat, this time the hall seemed to go into shock, not just the students but the professors also, Harry just smiled as he took off the Sorting Hat. Rose hopped down from the stool and rejoined her siblings, her cloak now carrying her house crest. Finally one last of the four was called

"_Fourth Born Prince Richard Severus Potter Evens_" again Harry turned to the professors table, he looked at where the little girl sat, and to the man, he nodded and smiled he then turned to the boy who stood in front of him, the boy bowed and sat on the stool just as the others had, one last time the Sorting Hat was placed on the teens head, and just as before a House was called within seconds,

"_Ravenclaw_" and again the hall went into shock, how the hell could a group, who where siblings be so split up and placed into the four different houses. Harry simply smiled and placed the hat on the stool.

"_Mr Potter time for the protection spell_." the Sorting Hat spoke to Harry. Harry nodded and turned to the professors table, he walked up there and collected the two children, they took his hands and Harry walked back to the four siblings. He bowed his head and the others followed suit, he then lifted his hands and spoke

"_Hogwarts founders hear my call, my pledge_

_Eleven children enter your doors_

_Education and protection they seek_

_Magical binding and defensive we give._

_I, The guardian of the four_

_Pledge to you a tie _

_Magical tie to strengthen the ward _

_I hand over care to the teaching staff, they education in your hands_

_Seek the knowledge and teach them well_

_For the rest of their years_

_They are yours to care"_

With that Harry clapped his hands together and a glow spread from the group around the hall, it passed over the four house tables and over the teachers, the glow emitting to every corner of the room. Moments passed and still no one moved, no one spoke all looked shocked. Then a disturbents and the small group turned to the doors, there stood four ghosts. The group lined up the twins let go of Harry's hands taking Throne and Rose's hands. Harry moved in front of the group and gave a low bow, the ghost returned the gesture. The whole hall watched, the younger years just as confused as the rest of the school, but even more so.

"_So you have arrived back to us, and the ceremony what are your plans, Hogwarts grows weak with each passing year. No longer can she protect those she deems her children_" Spoke one of the ghost, a male.

"_My lords and Ladies I was taught the best and I was taught of the old ways. I will finish what I have started and I will restore Hogwarts to how you intended her to be, the other towers have been restored the children start the move tonight_."

"_Our Heir you have done us well. Hogwarts has fallen over the years, children following the examples of their parents generation after generation, values have been ruined. Hogwarts and our teaching changed_." And male ghost spoke; he was broken off by one of the female ghosts

"_Our Heir a great pressure is on you the Prince of the Eleven world and Prince of the Wizarding world. Power which comes in many forms and in many ways, use the power to protect our future Heirs and the children of the future_." She broke off and the other women spoke

"_Take them out of this darkness, take them out of the shame, bring back order as it once was, all four races reunited. Our heir we know you can do it, you and your soul mate are of pure light, don't allow him to fallow the path of his father, your children are a gift from this. Allow them to grow up in a world just as our children did_." She finished and stood back

"_Founders, I have been told and taught to the best I can, my task next is the hardest, Riddle is not the Slytherin Heir as it was ones thought, he will fall, but first the children will be taught just as you intended, the others races will not hide I have already started my work. I and my soul mate will not stop till Riddle has been stopped and the Wizarding world no longer fights amought their self's_"

"_Harry bring forward your soul mate, for the time has come, year's a part have made the bond stronger, this must be done before it destroys you both_." Harry nodded to the ghost, he moved for the centre of the tables and to the Slytherin he stopped

"_Draco this was not what intended but it is what has happen, my love you are my soul mate, my other half and the Founders wish give their blessing_" Draco just stared at the man standing in front of him, he sat stand what the hell was going on, he was the person how left him a year ago standing in front of him and as he had been listening to the ghost, the children who know stood in front of the ghost where his, but how? The question burned in his mind, his eyes searched Harry's if you looked enough you could see the true Harry, his Harry, and now these eyes, his Harry was telling him to stand, but still the question remained

"_How and why_?"

"_Why what my love?"_

"_Young Mr. Black…"_ Draco turned to the ghost what the hell was going on no one know he was taking his mothers maiden name, only she him, and his now dead father know.

_"Mr. Black we see all and hear all, we look after family, we guide and help when possible, being our heirs soul mate we have watched you from the day you where born till now, we watched as your love for Harry grow and we watched it ate at the you and the light in your Heart when Harry was taken, we watched as the glow returned last Christmas evening, as the dream played out, you where granted your wish to see the children that could have happened between you and Harry, but there are no could haves, the children stand before us, a gift"_ Spoke one ghost the female bowed in all her years she loved to see their heirs meet and fall in love, being so pressures and pure as it was, children if granted where a gift and special gift that showed the extent of a couples love.

Draco stood taking Harry's hand, he was lead to the ghost and the twins

"_Papa?_" the girl wondered

"_Eva, Dragon come here_" Harry picked up both and turned to Draco Kissing each child on the forehead he introduced the pair not just to Draco but to the whole Wizarding World.

"_Draco meet what Hulga and Rowena call a gift, Children meet your Father. _

_The Wizarding World meet, Princess Lily Narcissa Eva Malfoy- Potter-Evens and Prince Dragon James Christopher Malfoy- Potter-Evens" _Draco smiled he still wasn't sure but to look at the children was to tell you that the children where part of him. But when they'd only ever slept to together once. The question would have to wait the ghost had other ideas.

"_Children we don't have much time, Harry we can finish the bound you started but the quads you can not do it with while you still carry on the protection of them, their father must take over the protection choice now as we slowly run out of time, the next tie to Hogwarts will not bring us, we can come but ones every few years, next will be when the twins join." _Harry nodded and looked past the Quads,

His eyes landing on one man, some one who watched the scene play out know these Ghost where asking him to revel himself and take one four children. He'd only know his true identity in that last 5 hours. He deside and gave a nod. Harry faced the ghost and gave a nod.

_"To the field?" _he asked The ghost shock there heads

"H_ere will be fine, you where not told everything" _the ghost shared a smile and started performing there first set of magic, since the time of there death 40 years are Hogwarts was built.

* * *

I hope you like it! things are just getting started.

Love Sapphire Raine


End file.
